Percy Jackson and the lost god
by BobTheFriendlyTitan
Summary: When a forbidden son is born, how will he effect history. Also, Eidolons and Chaos are uprising. T because I'm a tiny bit paranoid.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue (Songfic of 'Showbiz' by Muse)**

Unknown POV

 _Controlling my feelings for too long_

 _Controlling my feelings for too long_

 _Controlling my feelings for too long_

 _Controlling my feelings for too long_

They've been controlling me, making me do awful things.

 _Forcing my darkest soul to unfold_

 _Forcing our darkest souls to unfold_

They forced me to help them. To aid their demigod children.

 _Pushing me into self-destruction_

 _Pushing us into self-destruction_

 _They make me_

 _They make me dream your dreams_

 _They make me_

 _They make me scream your screams_

That big head Zeus nearly caused me and my brother to self-destruct ourselves. He forced us to dream others dreams, and to scream others screams.

 _Trying to please you for too long_

 _Trying to please you for too long_

We tried to please him, and this is how he repays us?

 _Visions of greed you wallow_

 _Visions of greed you wallow_

 _Visions of greed you wallow_

 _Visions of greed you wallow_

He had visions of greed to enslave us. The evil so-and-so.

 _They make me_

 _They make me dream your dreams_

 _They make me_

 _They make me scream your screams_

That big head Zeus nearly caused me and my brother to self-destruct ourselves. He forced us to dream others dreams, and to scream others screams

 _Controlling my feelings for too long_

 _Controlling my feelings for too long_

They've been controlling me, making me do awful things. Me and Order are horrified.

 _Forcing my darkest soul to unfold_

 _Forcing our darkest souls to unfold_

They forced me to help them. To aid their demigod children. In their battles. THEIR battles.

 _Pushing me into self-destruction_

 _Pushing us into self-destruction_

 _They make me_

 _They make me dream your dreams_

 _They make me_

 _They make me scream your screams_

That big head Zeus nearly caused me and my brother to self-destruct ourselves. He forced us to dream others dreams, and to scream others screams. We will get revenge. Order and I agree. Who am I? Order is my brother. The primordials were my children. The titans were my grandchildren. And I go to war with my great-grandchildren and their children. I am none other than Chaos, the first deity.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **2000BC**

Narrators POV

"I don't love you, and I never will!" A figure in silver dress shouted

"But Athena..." A blacksmith replied.

"HEPHASTUS! No buts. Go and love Aphrodite or something, I don't care!" Athena fumed.

"But she loves Ares!" Hephastus retorted.

"Are you deaf? I DON'T CARE!" Athena finished, and they both walked away. A silent figure in the shadows came out and cackled. She slunk into another shadow while writing on a book that said on its front cover 'Aphrodite's book of to-be couples'...

 **New York, 2004**

Athena didn't know what had gotten into her today. She had fallen in love with Hephastus, whom she had never liked, and an immortal god had been born. Of course, the other gods and goddesses had ridiculed her and Hephastus, but what really worried her was Aphrodite. She had spent her time sitting on her throne quietly with the worlds biggest grin on her face. Odd. She usually could only be interested if the subject was love. Apart from when she had made it happ-. Athena's train of thought dropped off. 'That sneaky goddess' she thought. For that matter, where was the baby?

 **Croydon, London, 2004**

A crying baby suddenly appeared in the maternity ward. The mist promptly wrapped around the event. The 'mother' had never been pregnant, and while this little boys blood was golden, it seemed red!

 **Hurst, 2015**

A boy sang along to one of his favourite tunes. The boy wondered about his favourite story. Well, favourite story series. It was called Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and in his opinion, it was the best story series ever. 'It was that good' he thought. The boy was called .J.J., and he aspired to be a demigod, even though he believed it was fiction. How wrong he could be?

 **CH-B,2015**

Percy POV

I woke up. Oh. I was late to see my wife. We got married two months ago. It has been two and a half years since the war with Gaia, and there is still no sign of Leo. A couple of weeks after the war, a new prophecy was told, which rose my hopes temporarily.

 _"When the son of wisdom and flames is found_

 _For fiery friends don't despair, they'll be around._

 _When new enemies are found and push you to coerce,_

 _The first deity will come, name is chaos."_

But then crushed them. Depressing stuff. But anyway. I wandered towards cabin six. It is an elegant cabin. We have been assigned a mission. It is to go and retrieve a very powerful demigod from England. Zeus has been pitiful and has allowed us to use air travel. It will probably will be mostly boring. Thalia and Jason are coming along with us just to make sure Zeus doesn't blast us out of the sky. Who would love two children and kill them for one, eh? A madman. The only madman who wouldn't would be Zeus. Don't tell him I said that. Aha. I am at cabin six. I knock on the door. My thoughts wander. Me and Annabeth have had a baby before. Once. We called him Leo Sally Jackson-Chase. Good name. Gets it from the family (Really?! No kidding. I never would have guessed. Sarcasm too! I'm deflecting from the point now. STOP IT!).

I am awoken from my thoughts when a woman comes to the door. Annabeth. Those grey eyes are so beautiful after all these years. And that voi-

"Seaweed brain, are you ready" She says.

"Yes wise girl. Jason and Thalia are waiting by the second persons pine tree."

"Well done Seaweed Brain. Very clever." She replied. I pouted. I held her hand in mine. We left camp. Little did we know that in around three days, we would be separated and the fate of the world would lie on our shoulders. Again. As we got on the plane, it seemed peaceful. When we arrived at Heathrow, it was positively tranquil. There were no hiccups through security, and the airport terminal was astounding. Have you ever been to Heathrow Terminal Five? If not, then you should go. Anyway, I'm deflecting from the point. We arrived at the positively remote village of Hurst. As we looked for the address, I knew something was up. I saw a packet of random pieces of ground beef.

"Hey look," I said "some random ground beef". Big mistake. Jason was about to enquire when Thalia said one word.

"Minotaur!". Damn. It's gonna bet hard. Then I saw the boy we were meant to be collecting. He stabbed the minotaur with a wooden sword, teddy bear in hand. He told us that he had been told that he would have to leave home, and was given a bag that could be as large as he wanted it to be inside, and as heavy as he wanted it to be. Then an owl swooped by. It picked up a stick which promptly set on fire. The symbol of Athena, and the symbol of Hephastus.

Narrators POV (Short)

The lost god had been found. But then the prophecy came into play. Was Chaos good or bad? Who was the firey friend? Who was the new enemy? And what on earth did the word coerce mean (To dominate or to control)? Little did they know what would happen later.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N-To izzybella12. Thanks for your review. It was what gave me motivation to write this when normally I would be surfing the net. That, along with constructive criticism is the only type of reviews I want. Mother-beep- and -beepbeepbeepbeepbeep- who flamed izzybella12 will get MURDERED if I catch you flaming.**

 **Camp Half Blood, 2015**

.J.J. POV

After I killed the minotaur with my wooden sword, I began to take myself seriously. The others imtroduced themselves as Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Jason. Then, a bronze thing was caught on the egde of my vision. It became obvious that it was a dragon-shaped thing, and then it landed. The rider introduced himself as Leo, then murmured something about a type of ice-cream called a Calypso being lost to a person called Chaos. From what I gather, from reading many stories from a website called fanfiction in the past, he was the father of Gaia. I brought this up, and Percy said yes. I noticed that my feet were sticking into the mud, and were getting stuck. This fitted descriptions in that book series called _Heroes of Olympus,_ which meant that Gaia must be here!

I told everyone that, and they looked worried. Then, Percy and Leo called out together "QUEEN DIRT FACE!". Wouldn't that make her angry? Anyway, her form appeared in front of us and said "You have got a hard battle ahead. I am going to give you all my blessings, plus the blessing pf the primordial Chronos. You muse use them wisely. And you," she said, pointing to me,"you are one of the crucial factors. You are not just an immortal, oh no, you are a god.". I was shocked. What? I was a god! "Can I pick my domain yet?" I asked. "As long as it doesn't clash with any other gods power." Gaia replied. "Ok then, I a, the god of pets and teddy bears. I am also the god of any underground city mass transit system, although I'm particularly fond of the London Underground."I responded. Everyone looked satisfied, and then Gaia gave us her power, and the one of Chronos. Everyones eyes flickered between thier normal colour, gold, and dirt eyes. Because I was a god, I blacked out after them. However, I did black out.

 **-Line Break (Thought about ending it there. Would have been a good place)-**

Leo POV

Not a good day. After losing my only true love, then seeing Queen Dirt Face, and then blacking out, I did'nt have high hopes for the rest of the day. It was only lunchtime as well. Annabeth went missing. Damn. If I'd wanted to swear there, then I would've. Percy is now sitting in his cabin with his new godly friend, whats-his-name, and Jason and Piper are annoyed. Thalia is sulking in the Zeuscabin, knowing full well it is the best place to sulk. From what I gathered, Percy and Annabeth will spend most of their time in new rome, but a little in this area. Frank, Hazel and Reyna got news and were shocked. No-one thought about me though.

Narrators POV 

A hooded figure snatched Leo. She charmspoke him to sleep. Then, three of the most powerful eidolons ever, the three who possessed him, Percy, and Jason on the ArgoII, possessed him.

 **A/N-all will be explained...**


	4. Chapter 3 - The mission of the Eidolon

**A/N-The only reason I'm updating is that this will be another important chapter. Some weekends, I won't update at all. Also, this is half term, and I'm bored.**

 **Chapter 3 - The Mission of the Eidolons**

 **Chaos's Palace**

Leo's/Eidolon's POV? (Which should it be, considering Leo has been possessed by eidolons?)

Assassination. Not on my list. What is on my list, however, is kidknapping. Time machines, sleeping pills and sucess. Sucess. What an odd concept. You can win, but only if you win perfectly is it sucess. Ah. Here is the time machine. It will land me right where she is. I step in. Unfortunatly, It is small. Ah well. I'm only here for a short ride. A millisecond later, it's done. I step out. There she is. I put a gag around her mouth. Excellent. Ah. She sees the gold eyes. I imagine that one question is replaced with another. When we're in the machine, I explain that it was the crew of the ArgoII, but the argoII has been destroyed.

Then we arrive. In a very complicated process, we possess Annabeth with two, and me with one. The plan is that she'll wear contacts, and kidknapp Percy, so that means that she can possess Percy and everybody will still have an Eidolon. By the way, we are now charmspeak-proof. Ha. HA! We've got many monsters. The minotaur was saved. We have a hydra, so when you cut one head, two more will take it's place **(A/N-Avengers Reference Anybody?).** We have a nemean lion, and we have the two bosses. We will RAZE olympus. RAZED to the ground, the architecture destroyed. Music will no longer exist. Ha. HA.

Annabeth's/Eidolon's POV (See my notes on the previous POV

We will be sucessful. We will RAZE olympus. We will turn people against each other. This is just the fringes of our plan. Our plan will be sucessful. You may have the PIA (Percy Intellegence Agency), but not for long. We will win. Ha. HA. This chapter of the gods will end, and a new chapter will begin. We have so many on our side. Kronos, Hyperion, Oceanus, Ouranos, Chaos, Order. We will win.

I arrive at the poseidon cabin a day after I 'dissapeared'. Percy is slowly and carefully making a shroud. Well, half of one. The Athena cabin is making the other half. This is all to plan.I open the door. He doesn't look up. Good. I dissolve a sleeping pill in his drink. He drinks it. Super. He falls asleep slowly. Great. Then, a small voice in the back of my head asks me what the hell I'm doing, I ignore it. Soon, we are back at the palace. We gloat, and then percy is possessed.

Narrators POV (Someone who isn't possessed by an Eidolon. Finally!)

The phrase 'seem to be' is an interesting phrase. It means that someone or something seems to be someone or something, but isn't. The phrase 'seem to be' woth the word 'possessed' tacked on the end, cheaply with sellotape and awful glue, is a good way to describe the _sticky_ situation Percy was in now. He was in a hostile place, and was a bit like the hulk, it the sense that although he was good, as he would come to find out, the Eidolon would sometimes possess him. 'Damn' he thought. Ah well.

 **-Line Break-Time Skip-Torture Ahead(Told you I was paranoid!)-**

When Percy's _hosts_ found that he wasn't possessed they decided to torture him. For a week. Burning, hacking, slicing, drowning in mud. You name it, they did it. They burned his limbs nearly off, and then ripped out his fingernails. Then, they dumped him, hanging from Thalia's pine, and left him.

 **-No More Torture-Line Break-Percy POV-**

They hang me on a tree. At night too. This is awful. I wonder when they'll find me? I realised that it was nearly morning, and I saw Thalia. I screa,ed for her at the top of my voice, and when she turned and looked around, I shouted again, but also told her my location. When she saw me, her eyes widened. She ran toward me. When she arrived, I murmured something like "Annabeth Leo Eidolons torture help me". All one sentence, but a sentence. She picked me up, and ranwith me to the big house. As she passed the dining pavillion, a few campers lost their breakfast. Personally, I don't blame them, them, I passed out. But I was conscious in my own mind. An eidolon. Oh no. That is bad.

 **A/N-Cliffie!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N-Re-write number five. Five times.**

 **Just Outside New York,** **2001:A space oddessey** **2015**

Percy's POV 

Between me, Thalia, and Jason, we were so depressed that on the depressed-o-meter we would have a new world record. Annabeth, Leo, and Calypso were taken. When I was possessed, the eidolon told me it was going to possess Calypso, adding the possessed-o-meter to 3. So no high hopes then. One good thing. A god joined us. Apparently, he had to prove his worth. Sbllihut (Anagram. Do not unscramble). He had already proved his worth. As I turned around to greet him, I noticed a shape behing him. Hydra! "Hydra!" I called out. .J.J. knew the myths, and his hand set on fire. How many heads? Four. Four of chopped off a head each, and them .J.J. set the head in question on fire. Phew. As I went to bed, I had a vivid dream.

 _I was standing in a cave lit by lanterns. The lanterns allowed me to see the scene in front of me. Leo, Calypso, and Annabeth closing in on me, with knives. They then proceeded to stab me. My vision changed. I was standing in the same cave, but with just a voice. The words that echo round the chamber are "I am Ouranos. Chop off one head, and two more will take it's place. Destroy me, and the two older deities will kill you. There is no escape!" The last thing I heard before I wake up is the sound of evil cackling._

 **-Line Break-**

As I told the others about my dream, the expressions on their faces went from sad to positively grim. Thats anotZzzzzz- another o-meter we have just set a new world record for. The camp was in dissaray, necause during the night, there was a hellhound attack. Luckily, we fenZzzzz- we fended them off. A few miniutes later, and a fu- sorry, a kindlZzzzzz- a kindly one appeared. Technially speaking, three. And them, in my dreams, I was told to wake up repeatedly, like someone was tormentiing me. So, all in all, I'm very tirZzzzz- very tired and very ANGRY! Sorry about that. Maybe .J.J. can take over? Zzzzzzz

.J.J.'s POV

I understand that he is tired, but seriously! He asks me to do it like I have extra room on my plate. For the record, I don't. Between my abusing mortal family, my rejecting godly family, the fact that I had the fact that I am a god just sprung on me like that, and the fact that they are rejecting me, talking to each other, but not to me. I am fuming. I don't understand it. Why, why, why? Why? I snuggle up to me teddy bear Bernard, but not before putting him on my pillow, Red Cushion. They have been the only constant through the last few topsy-turvy weeks. Ah. They comfort me when I need it, and they are two of my six leitenants. The other teddy is at the end of my bed. He is called Eddie.

Bernard is the god of bear life. Eddie is the god of bear death, and the bear underworld. Red Cushion is the god of bear reproduction. A dog, Daisy, is the god of pet reproduction. The cat Rigsby is the god of pet death and the pet underworld, and another cat called Polly is the gof of pet life. I cover all aspects of bearband animals, although I generally work on the grander scale of things, and my lieuenants work on the smaller things. I am very content. One of the changes I made happen is that in bear abd pet underworlds, if you live a really really good life, like Nelson Mandella, you get to go to the isles of the blest anyway, even if it was not your third life. It us fairer that way.

Thalia POV

Jason made a big mistake. Flying around like a blonde superman with me in tow. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS, BEFORE IT PENETRATES YOUR THICK, BLONDE SKULL!? He really isstupid, idiot. And Percy. Oh Percy. He is on my nerves. Just because he had a bad dream and didn't get any sleep, doesn't mean he has to get angry and grouchy at me. Oh no. He could go to bed, so the anger and grouchyness goes away. He could punch a tree or something th burn the anger and grouchyness away. But oh no, he doesn't do that, he get angry and grouch with me! The so-and-so.

 **-Line Break-**

 **Chaos's Palace, 2015**

Chaos's POV

My plan is working. I am driving them apart person by person. Thalia is only friends with .J.J., who is friends with no-one. Percy is in grouchy state thanks to the pill Annabeth gave him which also gives me control over whether or not he is angry or not. Jason is confused. It is all falling into play. Ha HA!

A/N-At last! It's done!


	6. Chapter 5-Post-eidolon guilt

**A/N-**LONG CHAPTER ALERT**. Dedicated to all people who feel guiltridden after an event which wasn't their fault but they blame themselves anyway. Don't think like that. If you ever feel like that, PM or review me, so we can talk. In the end, all I can do is be there for you, but that is better than nothing. P.S-Wondering why? All will be revealed... P.P.S- For the prolouge, about some strange a-goings-on, visit my FictionPress account. It is called 'The Door'.**

 **Chaos's Palace, 2015**

Order POV

Right. Our plan is good. The demigods are tearing themsleves apart. Meanwhile, Leo and Calypso have murdered some poor innocent people. Part of our plan. Next, we will free them from our possession and we torment them with visions of thier friends dead. As for Annabeth, she will be kept, possessed by three eidolons. Three times the control. Any creases in our control will ironed out. Leo and Calypso will be dumped by the force were're opposing. This is good. This will tear them apart to breaking point. Excellent. Ha. HA!

 **A random thicket, near Chicago, 2015**

.J.J. POV

When I signed up for the job of patrol I didn't expect to find Leo and the ice cream, who turned out to be a real person, called Calypso. As I brought them in and gave them a cup of hot water (We had no coffee of tea bags, much less hot chocolate), they were distraught, and ruined. The hot water was totally atrocious, not just because hot water tastes bad. It was also because the water itself had been left outside for a year after it's sell by date, but the reason we did pick it up is because it was the only water bottle that we had access to. Ah well. They told us that the reason that they were distraught was because the eidolons that had possessed them had caused them to murder innocent people. We cried for them to comfort them. Volia! The crying symphony was born!

The crying symphony is a symphony where I took our sound of crying, and changed it to monotone, so I could alter the pitch so I had different notes. I uploaded this onto my tablet, and uploaded it to my music maker app as a new type of effects keyboard. I then centered a whole five-part symphony around it, with crying, piano, violin/cello., and acoustic guitars making up the ma-Linein body of the song. The rest of the piece was made using faint clarinets and oboes, along with bass guiars and FX keyboards in the backround. The only FX keyboard apart from the crying sound is a fifties sci-fi like sound to boost the crying. It was awe- Oooooops. Did I digress off track a little. Ooooops. So sorry. Ever so sorry.

Where was I? Hang on, I'm just gonna read the chapter. Reading. Reading. Reading. Aha! I was talking about music. No wait, that was what I was talking about after the thing I was talking about. I'm gonna have to do an emergency POV change. Yes, II am braeking the fourth wall readers, and that is clever. Percy, can you do an emergency POV change for me? No. Ah well. I have an idea! How is Annabeth doing?

 **-Price=£ -**

 **Annabeth's Head (Right...)**

Annabeth (Good Annabeth, trapped by the eidolon, for now) POV

I am soooooo close to swearing right now. Fscuhucinktt (Dirty anagram. Do NOT unscramble under any circumstances). There. Off my chest, in the air and on the page instead. My head looks surprisingly empty. Over in that corner, that computer? I believe that is my brain. All 1 cubic centimeters (Cube with 1cm long sides dumbo) of it. I am in big trouble. Where are those scissors I left lying around in here? Aha! There they are. I can reach them as well! That is good. Now can I operate them with my arms tied up? Just. I'm free! At last. Now to give that eidolon a piece of my mind.

The predicamentis getting to him. He is around a mile away at this level. A mile for me. Drat. This is gonna be a long walk. **(A/N-Buy today! You'll get it in a miniute)** Right. No seriously, right. Turn right at the roundabout. Who even has a roundabout in their head? No seriously. Only an idiot. Drat.

Right. Be has tied himself to the chair. Mdan (Dirty anagram; It seems Annabeth has a dirty mouth today. At least I am cultured enough to scramble them up or beep them. It is a #BEEP# job though) it. Mind you, I can break through those ropes. With these scissors, I can do a lot. That is good. Stealth mode. I break the ropes. I grab him and hit the 'In case of eidolon sitting in this seat, send him to Tartarus' button. It is the big' red button. There. I'm in control. Unfortunately, I'm now in a cage.

 **-Line Break-**

 **Thicket, Near Chicago, 2015**

.J.J. POV (COMEDY ONLY! Buyng not real)

Crying symphony! Buy now on the music store! Buy the vinyl, twinned as an album with you lose(its an arcade) and Zzz,Da Da Dum. The CD version has the same content as the vinyl, just on a CD. All copies are only £7.50! 46 miniutes of music. Mostly involvig crying. Buy today!

Percy POV

Seriously. That godly boy has become a pain.

.J.J. POV

Watch the music video TODAY!

Percy POV

See what I mean? He can be a pain. Everyone agrees. Leo and Calypso are now happier than they were before. Still shaken up. Annabeth? Still missing. Thalia and Jason? Thay haven't stopped sulking and I had a hard time giving her food. And Jason-

"Buy today! Only £7.50! Buy today!"

That's it. He may be an immortal go, but I will KILL him. Mark my words.

 **A/N-When I want to, I can write comedy. One word in this sentence is mispelled. Do you get my riddle? Review and the awnswer will be in the A/N. Review and recommend please. Buy Today!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N-Buy TODAY! Sorry guys, I had a lot going on in my life, and family, friends and school come before fanfiction. Anyways, I imagine you don't want rubbish excuses. Buy TODAY! Reduced price-only £5.00 on the music store. Buy TODAY! The answer to my riddle was that the word mispelled was mispelled. Get it?**

 **In a casino, Las Vegas (Uh, oh...), 2015**

Narrators POV

As much as Percy protested, everyone else wouldn't let him stop their fun. They had taken a train, a bus, a coach, a boat, and done a short walk to get here. After he was dying for a drink, he made the mistake of going inside. Only too late did he realise what his dyslexia was hiding from him- 'Lotus Hotel And Casino. You'll Never Want To Leave!'. And then, the hotel worked its magic on the group.

Percy decided that he loved the game where you had to stop the marine species being abused. The clever thing was, you could walk into the game. You could come out of it at any time, but who'd want to leave? Meanwhile, .J.J. was having a fun time. He was playing _Sim City_ , he loved it. Jason and Thalia were playing the game where the first person to reach the airport a thousand miles away by flying wins. Leo was playing a game where you had to set yourself on fire and carve a path through a forest away from monsters. The game was backed by 'This Boy Is On Fire'. By the way, it is an added bonus track on 'The Crying Symphony' CD, still only £5.00. Calypso was playing a game where you had to keep a tropical island safe.

Everyone loved the games, but there was one naggy thing. The games seemed perfect for the people. Hmmmm. Sim City was entirely .J.J.'s thing. Burning down a forest was cool to Leo. And saving abused plants, islands, and marine life? That was fine with Percy and Mrs Ice Cream.

The neurons in Percy's brain flickered enough to let one small message get through. Lotus. LA. Oh no.

 **-Line Break-I'm gonna torture you by waiting!-**

The cage was awful. It was filled with grime. Annabeth agreed. Annabeth was very unhappy. She very nearly swallowed a lump of mossy grimy gluppy gunk. She could hear the sounds of the casino. Why here? If her friends tried to get to her, shump. The casino would swallow them. She had been in here a few hours. A week, in other words. She looked at the cell. No tools, benches, or anything. What could she do? The situation seemed hopeless.

Chaos POV

Ha! HA!

 **-Line, Lime, Liwe, Like, Liwe, Lime, Line Break. Use this time to BUY TODAY!-**

Percy POV

Where are you? Why do you hide? .J.J., where art thou .J.J. Actually, lets stop with the shakespeare. To stop or not to stop, that is the question. Find .J.J. Simple-ish. Hang on, what is that grimy cage?

 **A/N-I'm evil! Mwah Ha Ha Ha Ha!**


	8. Chapter 7-Hooray!

**A/N-Hi**

 **Lotus Hotel & Casino "You'll never want to leave", Las Vegas, 2015**

Percy POV

I looked at the cage in despair. It would be nigh on impossible to get in it. It had a strong and solid brick wall as its first layer. There were impenetrable steel rods strengthening the stupendously unbreakable brick wall. There was a lot of layers of solid, hardened steel, iron, and magnesium on the other side of the wall. I knew Annabeth was in there. She might be able to free the others from the casino's spell. Might. Annabeth, no pressure at all.

It was then Hephastus appeared. He told me that he could give me his blessing for only one copy of 'The Crying Symphony'. I gave him two signed ones. For that, he broke through most, but not all, of the brick wall. Thank you. I saw Annabeth huddled in a corner. She had turned blue and cold. A sneery voice told me that her name began with 'K' and she was the god of cold and snow. I ran through K's from Roman and Greek mythology. She was Khione!

 **-Line Break! Line Break! Line, Line, Line, Line, Line Break!-**

After we were locked in, I started a fire. Khione was in there too, and melted. Unfortunately, her spell wouldn't end. I could make Annabeth's body relatively warm, but it was still blue. However, perservereing paid off. She eventually regained conciousness, and we went off to free the others.

Narrator .P.O.V.

.J.J. was easy to free. The console for Sim City was right by the cell, and .J.J. was a god, so he was less controlled. Good. Jason & Thalia were next, Percy said that the plane had crashed. The shock broke them out of it. Calypso and Leo were stopped by cutting the power to the games. We had succeeded.

Drew POV (Where do her loyalties lie?)

It was my unfortunate task to report to Masters Chaos and Order that therisoners had escaped. They freaked. However, they are still being lured. Now, we wait for our friend to collect Percy. Ha! HA!

 **A/N-I'm evil.**


End file.
